Íåçâàííûé
by Hrisanta
Summary: Ñóäüáà íå áûëà áëàãîñêëîííà äàæå ê Âîëüäåìîðòó... Â îäíî÷àñüå ñóäüáû ÷åòûðåõ ëþäåé: Òåìíîãî ëîðäà, Ëþöèóñà, Ðèìóñà è Ñèðèóñà ïåðåâåðíóëèñü...
1. 1 ãëàâà

Íåçâàííûé âëàñòåëèí...   
  
Áëàãîäàðíîñòè: ñïàñèáî ìîåé áåòå Ôèîíå çà òî, ÷òî îòëè÷íî îòðåäàêòèðîâàëà   
íîâóþ âåðñèþ ýòîãî ôèêà!   
  
Ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ: Arianå, êîòîðàÿ ñâîåé ðåâüþøêîé ê ìîåìó ïðåäûäóùåìó ôèêó   
"Òðîå â îäíîé ïîñòåëè "ñ÷èòàÿ ñîáàêó", è ñïîäâèãëà ìåíÿ íà íàïèñàíèå ýòîé   
ðàáîòû... Êàê - íå çíàþ! Ïðîñòî èìåííî ïîñëå åå ñîîáùåíèÿ, ÿ ñåëà çà   
íàïèñàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä âàìè...   
  
***   
Ïðîøëî óæå áîëåå äåñÿòè ëåò, à ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð ïîìíþ òîò äåíü... Óáåæäåí, ÷òî   
ìíå ñóæäåíî ïîìíèòü åãî äî êîíöà...   
  
***   
  
- Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî çà Æàð-ïòèöà òåáÿ óìà-ðàçóìà ëèøèëà!? - ÿ äî ìåëü÷àéøèõ   
èíòîíàöèîííûõ íþàíñîâ ïîìíþ ýòîò ãîëîñ... ýòîò òîí, ýòè âëàñòíûå íîòêè,   
çâó÷àâøèå â íåì...   
Òüìà ìíå ñâèäåòåëü, ÿ õîòåë áû çàáûòü âñå ýòî, ñòåðåòü ïîëóáðåäîâûå   
âîñïîìèíàíèÿ èç ñâîåé ïàìÿòè, íî, êàê è òî, ÷òî ÿ óæå ìíîãèå ãîäû âåðíî   
ñëóæó Òåìíîìó ëîðäó, ïðàâäà â òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàòü ýòî ìíå íå óäàñòñÿ   
íèêîãäà!!!   
  
***   
  
Â òîò äåíü, êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò áûë ñèëåí êàê íèêîãäà, à ìëàäøåãî Ïîòòåðà åùå   
íå áûëî íà ñâåòå, ìû âåðíóëèñü ñ "ïëîõîé" äîáû÷åé. Îáû÷íî ëþáîå íàøå   
íàïàäåíèå, áóäü òî ìàããëîâñêèé êâàðòàë Ëîíäîíà èëè äîì âîëøåáíèêà,   
âåí÷àåòñÿ áîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì çàëîæíèêîâ. Íå ìåíåå äåñÿòè ÷åëîâåê - õîçÿèí   
çíàåò, êàê ïðàâèëüíî ñ íèìè ïîñòóïèòü!   
Íî â òîò äåíü Âîëüäåìîðòà íå áûëî ñ íàìè - îäèí ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî íåâåçó÷èé   
àâðîð, â îäíó èç íàøèõ ïîñëåäíèõ "ãóëÿíîê", èìåë íåñ÷àñòüå "çàäåòü"   
õîçÿèíà Íîæåâûì çàêëÿòèåì. Ðàíà áûëà íåîïàñíîé, áîëüøóþ åå ÷àñòü ïðåêðàñíî   
çàëå÷èëà êðîâü òîãî àâðîðà, ñìåøàííàÿ ñ ÿäîì Íàãàéíû, íî âðåìåíàìè   
êðîâîòî÷èëà...   
  
... íèêîãî íå ïîðàäîâàëà ïåðñïåêòèâà íàïàäåíèÿ íà Õîãñìèä áåç íàøåãî   
Ëîðäà, â âîñêðåñíûé äåíü, êîãäà òàì êèøìÿ êèøàò øêîëüíèêè, ïîä áäèòåëüíîé   
îõðàíîé ó÷èòåëåé è Äàìáëäîðà... Âìåñòî ýòîãî ìû, ãîðåñòíî âçäûõàÿ è   
ïðåäâêóøàÿ ÿðîñòü Âîëüäåìîðòà, îòïðàâèëèñü íà ìàããëîâñêóþ óëèöó,   
íåïîäàëåêó îò çàìêà Õîçÿèíà...   
Ýòî îãðîìíîå, ôóòóðèñòè÷åñêîå ñòðîåíèå ÷åðíîãî ìðàìîðà ñ ðîñêîøíîé   
ñåðåáðÿíîé îòäåëêîé, íåïðèñòóïíî âîçâûøàþùååñÿ íàä ëåñîì, ñòàëî ñâèäåòåëåì   
íàøåãî ïîçîðà!   
  
Áåç êîíöà çàäàþñü âîïðîñîì, êàê ñëó÷èëîñü òî, ÷òî âìåñòî ïàðû äåñÿòêîâ   
"ìàëåíüêèõ ëþäèøåê" íàì ïîïàëñÿ òîëüêî ýòîò... îáîðîòåíü!?   
Íå êàïðèçíûì ëè Ðîêîì ñâåëà íàñ ñóäüáà â òîò äåíü, íà îäíîé óëèöå, â îäíî   
âðåìÿ?.. Íå ïðåñëåäîâàëà ëè æèçíü öåëè â îäíî÷àñüå ëèøèòü ìåíÿ âñåãî, ÷òî   
ÿ ëþáèë, ëþáëþ è áóäó ëþáèò?..   
  
...ìû âîëîêëè åãî, ñâÿçàííîãî ïî ðóêàì è íîãàì, ñ ÷åðíûì ìåøêîì íà ãîëîâå,   
ïî âìèã îïóñòåâøèì óëèöàì ê çàìêó... Ïðîäèðàÿñü ñêâîçü öåïü ïîñòàâëåííûõ   
Âîëüäåìîðòîì îõðàííûõ çàêëÿòèé, ÿ ðåçêî ïðèòÿãèâàë âåðåâêè, êîòîðûìè áûë   
ñâÿçàí îáîðîòåíü ê ñåáå, ñëûøà çà ñïèíîé åãî ðåäêèå âñõëèïûâàíèÿ äà   
ãðîìêèé øåïîò Çàáèíè:   
- Ñìîòðè îñòîðîæíåå, íå ïîâðåäè åìó!   
  
Çàùèòíèê!   
Â òîò ìîìåíò ÿ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ïî ïðèáûòèè â çàìîê, ïåðâûì ê Ãîñïîäèíó   
áðîñèòñÿ èìåííî îí, íà êîëåíÿõ óìîëÿÿ îòäàòü åìó âîæäåëåííóþ èãðóøêó...   
Åñëè áû íå Çàáèíè, åñëè áû íå åãî íå óòèõàþùàÿ ïîõîòü è æåëàíèå, ÎÍ áûë áû   
ñî ìíîé... Òîò, êîìó ÿ âåðíî ñëóæèë ìíîãèå ãîäû, ñëóæèë, ðèñêóÿ æèçíüþ è   
÷åñòüþ, ìîÿ ëþáîâü... Îí ïðîìåíÿë ìåíÿ íà íèùåãî îáîðîòíÿ... Íåíàâèæó   
åãî... Íåíàâèæó Ðèìóñà Ëþïèíà!!!   
  
Îò ýòèõ ñëîâ ìîå ñåðäöå áüåòñÿ ñèëüíî-ñèëüíî... Â ãðóäè õîëîäååò, à ãîëîâà   
íàïîëíÿòñÿ íåõîðîøèìè øåïîòêàìè... Ìåñòü!   
Ìíîãî ëåò ïðîøëî, ìíîãî âîäû óòåêëî - òîò, êîãî ÿ ëþáèë ìåðòâ... À ÿ   
ïðîäîëæàþ ëåëåÿòü íàäåæäó... Âîò-âîò ðàñïàõíóòñÿ òÿæåëûå äóáîâûå äâåðè, è   
â òåìíûé, îñâåùàåìûé ëèøü íåâåðíûì ñâåòîì êàìèíà, çàë âîéäåò Âîëüäåìîðò...   
Âîéäåò, êàê è ïðåæäå, óâåðåííîé âëàñòíîé ïîõîäêîé, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ òîíêîé   
ðóêîé òÿæåëóþ ÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ... Åãî ãëàçà áëåñíóò, âïèâàÿñü, èçó÷àÿ òåáÿ,   
ïðîíèêàÿ â ñàìîå ñåðäöå, ðàñòåêàÿñü ãóñòîé òåïëîòîé ïî âåíàì...   
  
***   
  
- Ïîñìîòðèì ÷òî çà Æàð-ïòèöà òåáÿ óìà-ðàçóìà ëèøèëà!? - ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò   
ìåäëåííî ñïóñêàëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ñëåãêà ïîøàòûâàÿñü îò ñèëüíîé ïîòåðè   
êðîâè. Îäíà åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçèëà ïî ïåðèëàì, äðóãàÿ ñóäîðîæíî ïðèæèìàëàñü ê   
ãðóäè... Èìåííî òóäà óäàðèëî åãî Íîæåâîå çàêëÿòèå... èìåííî òàì, íà   
áåëîñíåæíîé êîæå, ÷åðíåë è çìåèëñÿ òîíêèé øðàì... Ãîëîñ ýõîì ðàçíîñèëñÿ ïî   
×åðíîìó çàìêó, ïðîíèêàÿ â êàæäóþ ðàñùåëèíó íà ñòåíàõ.   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îáîðîòåíü â ìîèõ ðóêàõ çàäåðãàëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü   
îñâîáîäèòüñÿ... Âåðåâêè, ñäåðæèâàþùèå åãî, íàòÿíóëèñü... ß ðåçêî äåðíóë -   
è ñìîòàííîå òåëî ñ ëåãêèì ñòîíîì ðóõíóëî íà êàìåííûé ïîë. Çàáèíè, ãíåâíî   
øèïÿ, ïîäñêî÷èë êî ìíå... Åãî ìàñêà ñëåòåëà ñ ëèöà è, ãðåìÿ, ïîêàòèëàñü ïî   
ïîëó...   
  
- Íå ñìåé òàê äåëàòü, òû ïîâðåäèøü åìó ëèöî!!! Õîçÿèí îáåùàë...   
  
- Õîçÿèí íè÷åãî òåáå íå îáåùàë, Çàáèíè. - Âîëüäåìîðò àêêóðàòíî, ñòàðàÿñü   
íå ïîâðåäèòü ðàíó, ñîãíóë ðóêó è äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó... Òåìíûé êóñî÷åê äåðåâà   
ïîáëåñêèâàë â ÿçûêàõ ïëàìåíè, êðåïêî ñæàòûé â ýòîé áåëîé ðóêå...   
  
- Ïîñìîòðèì ÷òî çà Æàð-ïòèöà òåáÿ óìà-ðàçóìà ëèøèëà!? - ïàëî÷êà, ñîâåðøèâ   
îáîðîò, óòêíóëàñü â ñêîð÷åííóþ íà ïîëó õóäóþ ôèãóðó...   
Âåðåâêè, ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí îïëåòàâøèå òåëî, èñ÷åçëè...   
Òåëî Òåìíîãî ëîðäà íàïðÿãëîñü... ×óâñòâîâàë ëè îí â ýòîì òîùåì,   
ðàñòðåïàííîì ÷åëîâå÷êå, ñâîþ ñóäüáó...   
Òÿæåëóþ, ãíóñíóþ, íî íåîòâðàòèìóþ êàê ñìåðòü...   
  
- Àññèî! - ãîëîñ Çàáèíè ñëåãêà ïðåðûâàëñÿ è äðîæàë. ×åðíûé ìåøîê ñëåòåë ñ   
ãîëîâû îáîðîòíÿ, îáíàæàÿ òîíêîå ëèöî è êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû, ñáèâøèåñÿ íà   
çàòûëêå...   
  
***   
  
Êîãäà òî äàâíî, â òå ãîäû, êîãäà è íå áûëî íèêàêîãî Âîëüäåìîðòà, åùå   
ó÷åíèêîì 6 êóðñà Òîìó Ðèääëó ïîñ÷àñòëèâèëîñü ïîáûâàòü â Ìàðîêêî. Ìàððàêåø,   
Ðàáàò, Òàíæåð, Ôåñ... Ãîðîäà âåëèêèõ ïðîðîêîâ...   
Èìåííî òàì, âïåðâûå, Òîìó óäàëîñü íàéòè ìàñòåðà...   
Ìàñòåðà, êîòîðîãî, ñòîÿ ñåé÷àñ íà êðóòûõ ñòóïåíÿõ, ïåðåä îáîðîòíåì, îí   
ïðîêëèíàë... ïðîêëèíàë êàê ñìåðòíîãî âðàãà...   
Ìàñòåðà, ïðåäñêàçàâøåãî åìó, ÷òî â ñàìûé ðàçãàð æèçíè ñóæäåíî åìó âëþáèòñÿ   
â æåðòâó ñâîèõ ñëóã...   
È ñåé÷àñ, ñêëîíèâøèñü ê îáîðîòíþ, Âîëüäåìîðò ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê ñèëüíî   
çàáèëîñü åãî ñåðäöå!!!   
Ñåðäöå???!!!   
Íå çàáûë ëè îí äàâíî, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå?   
Íå áûëî ëè ýòî òåì, ÷òî îí òàê õîòåë â ñåáå óíè÷òîæèòü?   
  
***   
  
Çàáèíè, îòøâûðíóâ íîãîé ÷åðíûé ìåøîê è óêðàäîé ïðîâåäÿ ïî áåäðó ñâîåé   
æåðòâû, ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ ãëàçàìè ñâîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà.   
Ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà äâîå ìóæ÷èí ÿñíî ïîíÿëè, ÷òî òåïåðü îíè ñîïåðíèêè!!! 


	2. 2 ãëàâà

Íàêàçàíèå Çàáèíè - ãëóïöà, ïîñìåâøåãî âîçðàçèòü Òåìíåéøåìó, áûëî â òîé æå   
ìåðå áûñòðûì, ñêîëüêî áåñïîùàäíûì... È êîãäà ìóæ÷èíà íà äðîæàùèõ íîãàõ   
ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîëà, ïðèæèìàÿ îêðîâàâëåííûå è ðàçáèòûå ðóêè ê æèâîòó, îáîðîòíÿ   
óæå óâåëè â ëè÷íûå ïîêîè Âîëüäåìîðòà...   
Òàì, â òåìíîé, ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåîñâåùàåìîé, êîìíàòå áåç îêîí ÷àñòåíüêî   
ïðèõîäèëîñü ìíå ïîäîëãó ñèäåòü îäíîìó... Çàêðûâ ãëàçà è ñ÷èòàÿ ïðî ñåáÿ   
êàæäóþ ìó÷èòåëüíóþ ñåêóíäó, ÿ æäàë, êîãäà ìîé Âëàñòåëèí ïîêîí÷èò ñ äåëàìè   
äíåâíûìè è ïðèñòóïèò ê çàáàâàì íî÷íûì. Èìåííî òàì, â äóøíîì, ñïåðòîì   
âîçäóõå, îùóòèìî ïðîïàõøåì ñìåðòüþ è êðîâüþ, â òåíÿõ ïî óãëàì, çà   
îãðîìíîé, ïîêðûòîé ÷åðíûì ïîêðûâàëîì êðîâàòüþ, ÿ ïîòåðÿë ñåáÿ, ïîòåðÿë   
ñâîþ äóøó, ñâîþ æèçíü...   
È êîãäà æå íàêîíåö ÎÍ, óñòàëûé è îïóñòîøåííûé ïîñëå äîëãîãî äíÿ,   
ñêîëüçÿùåé ïîõîäêîé âõîäèë â ñïàëüíþ, ñåðäöå ìîå ïåðåñòàâàëî áèòüñÿ...   
çàìèðàëî ñëîâíî ðàíåíàÿ ïòèöà â òåñíîé ãðóäè. Âîëüäåìîðò ñàäèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî   
ìíîé íà êðîâàòü, ìåäëåííî ïðîâîäèë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, ñëåãêà ïîòðåïûâàÿ   
ñåðåáðèñòóþ ìàññó...   
  
... ïîìíèòü âñå ýòî è îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî íå òû... íå òû, à æàëêèé îáîðîòåíü,   
ãëóïîå, îò÷àÿííî âûðûâàþùååñÿ ñîçäàíèå, íå ïîíèìàþùåå ñâîåãî ñ÷àñòüÿ,   
÷óâñòâóåò ñåé÷àñ íà ñâîèõ âîëîñàõ ðóêè Òåìíîãî ëîðäà! Òîíêèå,   
àðèñòîêðàòè÷íî-áëåäíûå ðóêè ñ õîëîäíûìè äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè... Ïî íèì ÿ   
ñêó÷àþ îñîáåííî ñèëüíî!   
  
Êðèêè â êîìíàòå çàñòàâëÿëè ìåíÿ âçäðàãèâàòü. Èñïóãàííî è âîçáóæäåííî   
îäíîâðåìåííî... Çâóêè áîðüáû "âèòàëè" â âîçäóõå, ìîå âîîáðàæåíèå óñëóæëèâî   
ðèñîâàëî ñöåíû, ïðîèñõîäèâøèå â êîìíàòå çà ÷åðíîé äâåðüþ...   
  
***   
  
- ×òî âàì íóæíî îò ìåíÿ!? Íå ïðèêàñàéòåñü... - êðèê èñïóãàííîé ïòàõîé   
âçâèâàåòñÿ â íî÷íîé âîçäóõ. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ ïî÷òè âèæó ðàñïðîñòåðòîå íà   
øèðîêîé êðîâàòè áåñïîìîùíîå òåëî... Ðóêè è íîãè, îáíàæåííûå è ñâÿçàííûå   
âìåñòå êðåïêèì øíóðîì, ðàñòÿíóòû íà ÷åòûðå ñòîðîíû è çàêðåïëåíû íà   
ñòîëáèêàõ, ïîääåðæèâàþùèõ ñëèçåðèíñêèõ òîíîâ áàëäàõèí...   
Î äà, èìåííî òàê ñâÿçûâàë ìåíÿ Âîëüäåìîðò, äî êðîâè çàòÿãèâàÿ âåðåâêó íà   
çàïÿñòüÿõ è ëîäûæêàõ... Ñâÿçûâàë òàê, ÷òî ëþáîå äâèæåíèå îòäàâàëî áîëüþ â   
ïåðåòÿíóòûõ ñóñòàâàõ... çàñòàâëÿëî áåñïîìîùíî ñòîíàòü, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â   
ïîäóøêó...   
  
... ÷åðíûå ëüíÿíûå ïðîñòûíè... íåèñòðåáèìûé ñîëîíîâàòûé çàïàõ êðîâè è   
Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ çàêëÿòèé... Âîëüäåìîðò, âäîâîëü íàèãðàâøèñü ñ   
îêðîâàâëåííûì çàïÿñòüÿìè, ñíèìàåò âåðåâêè, íî ÿ íå äâèãàÿñü... íå ðåøàÿñü   
äàæå âçäîõíóòü... âûòÿíóâøèñü, ëåæó íà ïðîõëàäíîé òêàíè... ÎÍ, ìåäëåííî,   
ïîä÷åðêíóòî ýëåãàíòíî ñêèäûâàåò ñ ãîëîâû òÿæåëûé êàïþøîí... ×åðíûå âîëîñû   
ðàññûïàþòñÿ ïî õóäûì ïëå÷àì, ùåêî÷à ìîþ îáíàæåííóþ ñïèíó... Íå ìåíåå   
îòòî÷åííûì, èäåàëüíûì ðîñ÷åðêîì ðóêè, Âîëüäåìîðò ïðîâîäèò ïàëî÷êîé âäîëü   
ñâîåãî òåëà - äîðîãîãî ìàòåðèàëà ìàíòèÿ ñïîëçàåò ñ õóäîùàâûõ ïëå÷... ÎÍ   
ñêëîíÿåòñÿ êî ìíå, îáæèãàÿ ãîðÿ÷èì äûõàíèåì èñòåðçàííóþ êîæó...   
... ýòîò ñîí âîò óæå ìíîãî ëåò ïðåñëåäóåò ìåíÿ... Èíîãäà, â îñîáî   
íåíàñòíûå äíè, êîãäà äåëà ìîè èäóò èç ðóê âîí ïëîõî, è âñå ðóøèòñÿ, òàê è   
íå óñïåâ íà÷àòüñÿ, ýòîò ñîí çàìåíÿåòñÿ äðóãèì... Òåì, îò êîòîðîãî ÿ   
ïðîñûïàþñü âåñü â ïîòó, ïóãàÿ ñâîèì êðèêîì Íàðöèññó è äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ...   
êðèêîì, ïîëíûì îò÷àÿíèÿ è áåçûñõîäíîé òîñêè... Íå ÿ áûë â ïîñëåäíèå ìåñÿöû   
æèçíè ìîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà â ÅÃÎ ñïàëüíå! Íå ìîå òåëî îí ãëàäèë, ïðîâîäÿ   
îñòðûìè íîãòÿìè âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà... ñæèìàÿ, ëàñêàÿ íåïîñëóøíûå ãóáû...   
Ïðîäâèãàÿñü âëàæíîé ïëîòüþ âñå íèæå è íèæå... Íå ÿ!   
  
Íåíàâèæó åãî! Íåíàâèæó Ðèìóñà Ëþïèíà!   
  
***   
  
Îáîðîòåíü ïðîæèë â çàìêå Âîëüäåìîðòà íå áîëåå íåñêîëüêèõ íåäåëü, íî çà ýòî   
âðåìÿ â ìîèõ âîëîñàõ ïîÿâèëèñü, íåçàìåòíûå ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ñåäûå ïðÿäêè. Êàæäàÿ   
íî÷ü, êàæäàÿ ÷åðòîâà àäñêàÿ íî÷ü, ïðîâåäåííàÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå, ïîä ×åðíîé   
äâåðüþ âõîäèëà â ìîþ êðîâü, ðàçëèâàÿñü ïî âåíàì, ðàçáðåäàëàñü ïî âñåìó   
òåëó, ïðîíèêàÿ â ìîçã, îòäàâàÿ òàì îäíèì ëèøü ñëîâîì: Ìåñòü!   
  
Íå çíàþ, ÷òî áûëî áû, íå èñ÷åçíè îäíàæäû îáîðîòåíü. Ñóìåë áû ëè ÿ äîæèòü   
äî ñâîèõ 38 ëåò, íå óäåðè îäíàæäû ýòîò "ïóãëèâûé çâåðåê" â îäíî÷àñüå...   
Íå ñïðàøèâàéòå ìåíÿ êàê - ÿ è ñàì íåïðåðûâíî çàäàþñü ýòèì âîïðîñîì...   
Êàê ìîã íåñ÷àñòíûé ñòóäåíòèøêà îáìàíóòü ñàìîãî Âëàñòåëèíà Òüìû, âçëîìàòü   
öåëóþ ñåòü ñëîæíåéøèõ êîäîâ è ïàðîëåé... ïîêèíóòü çàìîê, èç êîòîðîãî   
íèêòî, êðîìå òåõ, êîãî âûïóñêàë ñàì Âîëüäåìîðò, åùå íå ñáåãàë!   
  
Î... Íåò, íåò!   
Êëÿíóñü Âàì, ÿ òóò ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðè÷åì!   
Äàæå ïðè âñåé ìîåé áåçóìíîé ãëóïîñòè, ÿ ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ñëó÷èñü ñ   
îáîðîòíåì ÷òî - è âñÿ âèíà ñðàçó ïàäåò íà ìåíÿ...   
Âåðîÿòíî ñåé÷àñ Âû ñî÷òåòå ìåíÿ íåíîðìàëüíûì, íî èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî   
ñàì Âîëüäåìîðò îòïóñòèë åãî...   
Áûëà ëè åãî ëþáîâü íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíîé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîáóäèòü â íåì   
íåèçâåäàííîå äîñåëå ÷óâñòâî æàëîñòè!?   
ß íå çíàþ...   
Íî åñëè èñõîäèòü èç òîãî, ÷òî ïîñëå ïîáåãà Ëþïèíà íàøè ðÿäû òðàãè÷åñêè   
"ïîêèíóëè" âñåãî òðîå íåóäà÷ëèâûõ ñòîðîæåé, à ÿ îòäåëàëñÿ íåäåëåé áåç åäû   
â îäíîé èç ïîäçåìíûõ òåìíèö çàìêà, òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü íåëüçÿ ñêèäûâàòü ñî   
ñ÷åòîâ...   
  
Íó à ÷òî ïîòîì, ñïðîñèòå Âû!?   
Ïîòîì... ïîòîì ïîñëåäîâàëè äîëãèå äíè è áåññîííûå íî÷è, íàïîëíåííûå   
ïîèñêàìè áåæàâøèõ Ïîòòåðîâ, óãðîçû íàïàäåíèÿ íîâûõ îòðÿäîâ àâðîðîâ,   
áåñêîíå÷íàÿ ÷åðåäà îáìàíîâ, ïðåäàòåëüñòâ è ìèñòèôèêàöèé... Ó ÍÅÃÎ ïðîñòî   
íå îñòàâàëîñü íà ìåíÿ âðåìåíè! Äíè áåæàëè ñ îøåëîìëÿþùåé ñêîðîñòüþ, è ïîêà   
ÿ ïîíÿë, êàê ìíîãî ìû òåðÿåì â ýòîé âîéíå, áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî!   
  
Ìíîãèå ãîäû ïîòðåáîâàëèñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàó÷èòüñÿ æèòü áåç   
Âîëüäåìîðòà... Íàâåðíîå, ýòî áûëè ñàìûå òÿæåëûå ãîäû ìîåé æèçíè!!   
ß îáçàâåëñÿ ñåìüåé, æåíèëñÿ, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè çàâîäèë èíòðèæêè íà ñòîðîíå, íî   
íåò-íåò - è â ãîëîâó ñíîâà óäàðÿëî ýòî ñâèíöîâî-òÿæåëîå ñëîâî: Ìåñòü.   
  
Íàâåðíîå, ÿ òàê áû è æèë, âûïîëíÿÿ èçî äíÿ â äåíü îäíó è òó æå íèêîìó íå   
íóæíóþ ðàáîòó â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, âñòðå÷àÿ îäíè è òå æå òóïûå ëèöà, íå íàçíà÷ü   
îäíàæäû ýòîò ñòàðûé ìàðàçìàòèê Äàìáëäîð íà ìåñòî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïî Óõîäó çà   
Âîëøåáíûìè Ñóùåñòâàìè ýòîãî ìåðçêîãî íåîïðÿòíîãî Õàãðèäà!   
  
È â òîò äåíü, êîãäà ïðèêàç î âñòóïëåíèè Õàãðèäà â äîëæíîñòü áûë ïîäïèñàí,   
è íîâîèñïå÷åííûé ïðîôåññîð ïðèñòóïèë ê çàíÿòèÿì, âñå ìîå áóäóùåå ñòàëî   
"âûñòðàèâàòüñÿ" ïî îäíîé ïðîñòîé öåïî÷êå:   
  
... Õàãðèä - åãî óðîêè - çëîáíûé ãèïïîãðèô - ìîé äðàãîöåííåéøèé ñûíîê -   
ãëóáîêàÿ îòêðûòàÿ ðàíà íà ðóêå ìîåãî äðàãîöåííåéøåãî ñûíêà - Õîãâàðòñ -   
ëà÷óãà ïîëóâåëèêàíà - Ëþïèí... 


	3. 3 ãëàâà

Ïðåâðàòíîñòè ñóäüáû  
  
ß óâèäåë åãî, ñòîÿùåãî íà ñàìîì êðàþ Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà êàê ðàç êîãäà   
âîçâðàùàëñÿ î Õàãðèäà. Òùàòåëüíî îòðÿõèâàÿ äîðîãóþ ìàíòèþ, îáèëüíî   
ïðèïîðîøåííóþ ÷åì-òî áåëûì, ïîñòîÿííî ñûïàâøèìñÿ íà ìåíÿ ñ êðûøè ëà÷óãè âî   
âðåìÿ íàøåé íåïðîäîëæèòåëüíîé áåñåäû, ÿ íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê Ëþïèíó,   
âåðîÿòíî ëîâèâøåìó ñåáå íîâûé ìàòåðèàë äëÿ óðîêîâ... Ðàçóìååòñÿ, êàê   
ïðåäñåäàòåëü Ïîïå÷èòåëüñêîãî ñîâåòà, ÿ áûë â êóðñå âñåõ íàçíà÷åíèé è åãî -   
â òîì ÷èñëå, íî îòïðàâëÿÿñü â Õîãâàðòñ ÿ è ïîäóìàòü íå ìîã, ÷òî ñóäüáà   
äâàæäû îêàæåòñÿ êî ìíå òàê íåñïðàâåäëèâà!   
  
È ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êîãäà ÿ â ïîëíîé ìåðå îñîçíàë, êòî ñòîèò ïðÿìî ïåðåäî   
ìíîé, ñæèìàÿ â ìàëåíüêîé õóäîé ðóêå áàíêó ñ Òðàâÿíîé êîëäîâñêîé ïîëçó÷êîé,   
îòñòóïàòü óæå áûëî ïîçäíî äà è â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè íåëåïî - îí òîæå çàìåòèë   
ìåíÿ è, ïîïëîòíåå ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå áàíêó (êàê-áóäòî ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ àòàêîâàòü   
èìåííî çåëåíîâàòî-áóðóþ ïîëçó÷êó!), íå ìèãàÿ, æäàë ìîåé ðåàêöèè...   
  
À âñå-æå îí èçìåíèëñÿ!   
ß íå áåç óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, îñîçíàâàÿ ÷òî è ýòîãî áàëîâíÿ   
ñóäüáû âðåìÿ íå ïîùàäèëî...   
Íåêîãäà ãóñòûå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû çàìåòíî ïîðåäåëè è, ñëîâíî íåñêîëüêèìè   
ñëîÿìè ïàóòèíû, ïîêðûëèñü ñåäèíîé... Îò áûëîé õðóïêîñòè è èçÿùåñòâà   
îñòàëèñü ëèøü æàëêèå îòïå÷àòêè èçíåìîæäåíèÿ è áîëåçíåííîãî áåññèëèÿ...   
  
Îí âñå ñìîòðåë è ñìîòðåë... íå îòðûâàÿñü, íå ìîðãàÿ... ëèøü èíîãäà ðóêè,   
êðåïêî ñæèìàþùèå õðóïêóþ áàíêó, âçäðàãèâàëè, à ïîòîì íàñ ñíîâà îõâàòûâàëî   
áåçìîëâèå...   
  
Çà ýòè ìèíóòû â ìîåì ìîçãó âèõðåì âçìåòíóëèñü è ïðîíåñëèñü ïåðåä ãëàçàìè   
âñå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ: áåññîííûå íî÷è, ÷òî ÿ ïðîâîäèë ñèäÿ ïîä ×åðíîé äâåðüþ è   
ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê äîíîñèâøåìñÿ èç ïîä íåå çâóêàì, íàïîëíåííûå ãîðå÷üþ óòðàòû   
ïóñòûå äíè... âðåìÿ, òÿíóùååñÿ äîëüøå êàðàìåëüíûõ òÿíó÷åê   
"Òÿíóòü-íå-ïåðåòÿíóòü" èç Çîíêî... Äðàêî èíîãäà ïîêóïàë èõ è òîãäà âñå   
íàøå ïîìåñòüå ïîêðûâàëîñü ëèïêèìè ñàõàðíûìè íèòêàìè, öåïëÿþùèìè òåáÿ ñâîèì   
êàðàìåëüíûì íóòðîì çà ðóêàâà íà ïåðèëàõ è çà ïîäîøâû òóôåëü íà êîâðàõ...   
  
... ìîë÷àíèå íà÷èíàëî ñòàíîâèòüñÿ âñå áîëåå è áîëåå òÿãîñòíûì...   
Òðåáîâàëîñü ÷òî-òî ñîâåðøåííî íåïðåíóæäåííî ëåãêîå, äîëæåíñòâóþùåå   
ñòàáèëèçèðîâàòü áóêâàëüíî ïî ñåêóíäàì íàêàëÿþùóþñÿ îáñòàíîâêó... ×òî-÷òî,   
à ìíå âîâñå íå ñâåòèò âûñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïåðåä ïîëîâèíîé ó÷åíèêîâ è   
ïðîôåññîðñêèì êîëëåêòèâîì, âûñûïàâøèì ïîãëàçåòü íà íàøó ñ ëåñíè÷èì   
ðàçáîêó, èñòåðè÷íûì, ðåâíèâûì äà ê òîìó-æå ñëàáîíåðâíûì èäèîòîì!!!   
  
Ñ òðóäîì îòâåäÿ âçãëÿä îò ýòèõ èñïóãàííûõ ñåðûõ ãëàç, ÿ âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé,   
âûãîíÿÿ îòòóäà ïîñëåäíèå îáðàçû è, ðåøèòåëüíî îäåðíóâ ìàíòèþ, òîðîïëèâî   
çàøàãàë â ñòîðîíó çíàíèÿ ñàìîé øêîëû... Ïîëó÷àëîñü ñëèøêîì áûñòðî... ÿ   
ñòàðàëñÿ ÷óòü-÷óòü çàìåäëèòü øàã, âûðîâíÿòü äûõàíèå, íî áîëüøå âñåãî íà   
ñâåòå ìíå õîòåëîñü ïîñêîðåå ïîêîí÷èòü ñ äåëàìè è î÷óòèòüñÿ äîìà... ñðåäè   
ïàìÿòíûõ ìíå âåùåé ìîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà, òùàòåëüíî ñîêðûòûõ îò íåäîáðûõ ãëàç â   
ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ... Òîëüêî òàì ÿ ñìîãó íåìíîãî ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ,   
îòãîðîäèòñÿ îò âíåøíåãî ìèðà, íàñòîé÷èâî ïîäêèäûâàþùåãî ìíå âñå íîâûå è   
íîâûå èñïûòàíèÿ è ïîëíîñòüþ ïðåäàòüñÿ ïðîøëîìó... Òîìó ïðîøëîìó, ãäå ÌÛ   
áûëè âìåñòå... áûëè íóæíû äðóã äðóãó â ðàâíîé ñòåïåíè... áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû...   
Ïî÷òè áåãîì âçëåòàÿ ïî óçêîé âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà, ÿ ëèøü   
ìûñëåííî ìîëèë âñåõ èçâåñòíûõ ìíå Òåìíûõ áîãîâ î ñïàñåíèè è î òîì, ÷òîáû ó   
ìåíÿ íà ëèöå íå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî ïðîñòóïàëà íåíàâèñòü ê îáîðîòíþ è ëþáîâü ê   
Âîëüäåìîðòó... Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî âåçäåñóùèé äèðåêòîð íàâåðíÿêà âèäåë âñþ ýòó   
ñöåíó ó êðîìêè Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà èç ñâîåãî îêíà, ñèòóàöèÿ ìîãëà ñëîæèòüñÿ   
äëÿ ìåíÿ íå ñëèøêîì áëàãîïðèÿòíî...   
  
... ðàçãîâîð ñ Äàìáëäîðîì êàê îáû÷íî ïîëó÷èëñÿ "ðâàíûì" è ñîâåðøåííî   
íåêîíñòðóêòèâíûì... Òùàòåëüíî èãíîðèðóÿ ëþáûå ìîè âîïðîñû î òîì, ïî÷åìó   
äëÿ ïåðâîãî çàíÿòèÿ áûëà âûáðàíà ñòîëü ñëîæíàÿ òåìà î ãèïïîðãðèôàõ, îí   
ìåòîäè÷íî çàñûïàë ìåíÿ íåñóùåñòâåííûìè âîïðîñàìè, âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå   
"óâîäÿ" îò òåìû ðàçãîâîðà...   
Îáû÷íî â òàêèå ìîìåíòû ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ íàñòàèâàòü íà ñâîåì è êàê ïðàâèëî   
äîáèâàþñü îò ñòàðèêà íåâðàçóìèòåëüíîãî, "ìóòíî-ôàëüøèâîãî", íî âñå-òàêè   
îòâåòà, à ñåãîäíÿ Äàìáëäîð ãîâîðèë â ïóñòîòó... ß áûë íàñòîëüêî ðàññåÿí,   
÷òî íå ñìîã óäîïîäîáíî îòâåòèòü äàæå íà âîïðîñ î âîçìîæíîì ïðåáûâàíèè   
Äðàêî íà Ðîæäåñòâî â øêîëå...   
  
***   
  
- Òåáå âðà÷åáíàÿ ïîìîùü íå òðåáóåòñÿ!? - ÿçâèòåëüíî-íàñìåøëèâûé, äàæå â   
áîëüøåé ñòåïåíè õîëîäíûé ÷åì ìîé, ãîëîñ çàñòàâëÿåò ìîè ïëå÷è, îáòÿíóòûå   
øåðñòÿíîé ìàòåðèåé, âçäðîãíóòü. Òîëüêî ýòîãî íå õâàòàëî!   
Ñåâåðóñ... ìîé ñòàðûé äðóã Ñåâåðóñ, â øêîëüíûå ãîäû, ñ ïî÷òè áëàæåííûì   
âîñòîðãîì, ïðèêëîíÿâøèéñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé... Òåïåðü ðîëè ïîìåíÿëèñü... êàê áû   
ÿ õîòåë íàó÷èòüñÿ óïðàâëÿòü ñâîèìè ýìîöèÿìè òàê-æå õîðîøî êàê è òû... êàê   
áû õîòåë íå âûêàçûâàòü ñâîåãî âîëíåíèÿ, ñâîåé áîëè íè â êàêèõ ñèòóàöèÿõ...   
- Íåò! - ÿ ñëîâíî îáðóáàþ è, ðåçêî ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåìó ñïèíîé, óäàëÿþñü îò   
äâåðè åãî ëàáîðàòîðèè... ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ÿ ñëûøó õàðàêòåðíûé ùåë÷îê   
çàêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè...   
  
... íàäî áóäåò çàñòàâèòü Äðàêî âûñòðè÷ü ó ñåáÿ ïðÿäü âîëîñ è ïîñëàòü   
Ñåâåðóñó... Âû íàâåðíîå íå çíàåòå - â íàøåì ðîäó âñåãäà áûëè âåéëû... Ñ   
òåõ ïîð, êàê ìîé ïðàïðàïðàïðàäåä Àãàñòàñ âçÿë ñåáå â íàëîæíèöû âåéëó,   
ñâåòëûå âîëîñû è ñåðûå ãëàçà ñòàëè, íà ðÿäó ñ òðàäèöèåé êàæäîìó ïÿòîìó   
ïÿòîãî ñûíà ìàëôîåâñêîãî áðàòü â æåíû âåéëó, îòëè÷èòåëüíûì çíàêîì íàøåé   
ñåìüè...   
À ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî âîëîñ âåéëû èñïîëüçóåòñÿ âî ìíîãèõ Âûñøèõ çåëüÿõ è   
äîñòàòü åãî íå òàê ïðîñòî, óâåðåí - ìàñòåð Çåëèé áóäåò ðàä...   
  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí íå âèíîâàò â òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü...   
Íî ìíå âñå-ðàâíî äîñòàòî÷íî íåïðèÿòíî, à ïðè÷èíà òîìó, ÷òî Ñíåéï, íà   
ïðàâàõ ìîåãî äðóãà çíàåò î ìîåé ëþáâè ê ÍÅÌÓ è î Ëþïèíå... î âñåõ òåõ   
áåññîííûõ íî÷àõ, î ðÿíÿùèõ ìåíÿ ñòîíàõ è êðèêàõ, î íåñòåðïèìîé áîëè...   
Êîãäà ìíå áûëî îñîáåííî òÿæêî, ÿ àïïàðèðîâàë â åãî ëàáîðàòîðèè è Ñåâåðóñ,   
òåðïåëèâî ñíîñÿ âñå ìîè êàïðèçû, îòïàèâàë ìåíÿ ðàçíîîáðàçíûìè òðàâàìè è   
ñíàäîáúÿìè...   
Íåò! Åãî âèíû òóò íåò...   
Òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê âèíîâàò... âèíîâàò óæå òîëüêî òåì, ÷òî âîîáùå ïîÿâèëñÿ   
íà ñâåò Áîæèé... Îí... Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí!   
  
***   
  
ß óæå ìåäëåííî îãèáàë ãðàíèöû çàùèòíîé àíòèàïàðàöèîííîé ñòåíû,   
óñòàíîâëåííîé â Õîãâàðòñå, êîãäà ïîçàäè ðàçäàëñÿ íàäîðâàííûé õðèïëîâàòûé   
ãîëîñ...   
  
- Ïîäîæäèòå! ß õîòåë áû ïîãîâîðèòü... 


	4. 4 ãëàâà

Ïîãîâîðèì?  
  
ß, êàê âêîïàííûé, îñòàíîâèëñÿ... Íó íàäî æå, îí õî÷åò ïîãîâîðèòü!   
Ðàçðóøèë âñþ ìîþ æèçíü - è òåïåðü õî÷åò ïîãîâîðèòü!!?   
  
×åñòíî!? Ïåðâûì ïîèì æåëàíèåì áûëî êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëÿòèå   
àïààðàöèè è óæå, íàêîíåö, óáðàòüñÿ èç äàìáëäîðîâñêîãî ëîãîâà, ïðèáåæèùà   
äëÿ ïîëóâåëèêàíîâ, îáîðîòíåé è ïðûùàâûõ äåòèøåê... Âìåñòî ýòîãî ß,   
íàõîäÿñü â òâåðäîì óìå è ïàìÿòè, íàöåïèë íà ëèöî ñàìóþ ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíóþ   
èç ñâîèõ ìàñîê è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ëþïèíó. Îí, íåíîðìàëüíûé, âñå åùå ïî÷òè   
ëàñêîâî ïîêà÷èâàë â ðóêàõ ñâîþ òîëñòîñòåííóþ òðåõëèòðîâóþ áàíêó. Âîëøåáíîå   
ñóùåñòâî, ìíîãîêðàòíî óâåëè÷åííîå òîëñòûì ñòåêëîì, ïî÷òè óêîðèçíåííî   
âçèðàëî íà ìåíÿ èç íóòðà åãî ïðîçðà÷íîé òåìíèöû...   
  
- ×åãî òû õî÷åøü!? - ÿ íàìåðåííî íå ñòàë íàçûâàòü åãî ïî èìåíè è ïî   
âîçìîæíîñòè ñòàðàëñÿ èçáåãàòü ñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà.   
Ëþïèí ïàðó ìèíóò ïîìîë÷àë, ñëîâíî ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ìûñëÿìè, à ïîòîì ïðîøåïòàë:   
- Çà÷åì âû ïðèåõàëè!?   
  
Åñëè áû îí íà÷àë øàíòàæèðîâàòü ìåíÿ, òðåáîâàòü äåíåã, óðîæàÿ ðàññêàçàòü   
Ìèíèñòåðñòâó è àâðîðàì î ìîåé... ãì... "òåñíîé" ñâÿçè ñ Òåìíûì ëîðäîì,   
äàæå òîãäà ÿ áû óäèâèëñÿ âî ñòî êðàò ìåíüøå... Îò ýòîãî æå âîïðîñà âíóòðè   
ìåíÿ ñòàëà âñïóõàòü íåîæèäàííàÿ âîëíà óäèâëåíèÿ, â ëèöå ÿ îäíàêî íå   
èçìåíèëñÿ...   
  
Îí ìîë÷à æäàë îòâåòà, íå ìèãàÿ, íå äâèãàÿñü...   
Ïî÷òè óãðîæàþùèì æåñòîì ñëîæèâ íà ãðóäè ðóêè, ÿ ïåðåñèëèë ñåáÿ è âïèëñÿ â   
ýòè ïñåâäî-ñêðîìíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà, ñòàðàÿñü çàñòàâèòü åãî îòâåñòè âçãëÿä...   
ïðèçíàòü ñâîå ïîðàæåíèå. È çíàåòå, ÿ ïî÷òè ïðåóñïåë â ýòîì... Òàê ÷òî è ó   
ìåíÿ åñòü ïîâîä äëÿ ãîðäîñòè!   
  
- ß, êàê ïðåäñåäàòåëü Ïîïå÷èòåëüñêîãî ñîâåòà, èìåþ ïîëíîå ïðàâî ïðèåçæàòü   
â Õîãâàðòñ, êîãäà ñî÷òó íóæíûì! - â åãî ãëàçàõ áëåñíóëà èñêðà ïîíèìàíèÿ. -   
Íàäåþñü ÿ óäîâëåòâîðèë âàøå ëþáîïûòñòâî!   
  
- Íåò, ñòîéòå... - ýòîò íàõàë-îáîðîòåíü ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ãðÿçíûìè,   
ïåðåïà÷êàííûìè â çåìëå, ðóêàìè çà ðóêàâ ìàíòèè. Êîãäà ÿ áðåçãëèâî   
ïîìîðùèëñÿ è ïîâåë ïëå÷îì, îí òîðîïëèâî óáðàë ðóêó, íî ãëàç íå îïóñòèë...   
  
- ×òî åùå!? - ïîëíûé íåíàâèñòè è ïðåçðåíèÿ ãîëîñ, àõ äà, è åùå âçãëÿä îò   
êîòîðîãî ïëàâèëèñü çóáû ó ëþáîãî äðóãîãî, åãî íå îòïóãíóë... Ñòðàííî...   
Õîòÿ... íåò, íè÷åãî... Òàêîãî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ìíå ýòî âîâñå íå   
ìîãëî ïîíðàâèòñÿ... Íåò, êîíå÷íî íåò...   
  
- ß... âû... òî åñòü îí... - ÿ óæ òî÷íî íå íàìåðåâàëñÿ ïðîâåñòè âåñü äåíü,   
äîæèäàÿñü êîãäà îí íàêîíåö ñìîæåò ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è ñëàæåííî âûðàçèòü   
ñâîè êî ìíå âîïðîñû, à ïîýòîìó òîëüêî ðàçäðàæåííî ìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó è   
ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ àïïàðèðîâàòü.   
  
- Ïîäîæäèòå... - òîëüêî âçãëÿä, ó ëþáîãî ïðîáóæäàþùèé ÷óâñòâî   
ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ, îñòàíîâèë åãî, îïÿòü íàìåðèâàþùåãîñÿ ñõâàòèòü ìåíÿ çà   
ìàíòèþ!   
  
Âîò òàê òî ëó÷øå! Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé íèêîìó íå ïîçâîëèò õâàòàòü ñåáÿ çà ðóêè!   
Æåëàÿ ïðîÿñíèòü âñå ðàç è íàâñåãäà, ÿ ïðèêàçàë åìó ãîâîðèòü è ïîæèâåå...   
  
- Äà, õîðîøî... - çàëåïåòàë îáîðîòåíü... - ß òîëüêî õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü Âàñ   
íèêîìó íå ðàññêàçûâàòü î òîì, ÷òî áûëî... òîãäà!   
  
Òà-à-àê... Âîò ýòî óæå èíòåðåñíî... Îò õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü! Èíòåðåñíî ñ ÷åãî   
îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü âûïîëíÿòü åãî ïðîñüáû... ß ìûñëåííî ïðîêðó÷èâàë   
â ãîëîâå âñå ñêàçàííîå Ëþïèíó çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü è, ïîçâîëüòå Âàñ   
çàâåðèòü, ÷òî íèãäå íå êðûëñÿ, íå ÷èòàëñÿ, è íå ïîäðàçóìåâàëñÿ íàìåê íà   
ýòî...   
  
- Î ÷åì Âû!?   
  
- Î òîé... - îí çàïíóëñÿ... - òåõ íåäåëü...   
  
- È ÷òî ñ íèìè!? - óâåðåí, ìîå ñïîêîéñòâèå... èëè æå "íåïðîñâåùåííîñòü"   
åãî ñèëüíî óäèâëÿëè...   
  
- ß íèêîìó î íèõ íå ðàññêàçûâàë è ïðîøó... óìîëÿþ âàñ î òîì æå!   
  
- Ïî÷åìó!? - åé Áîãó, äèàëîã ñ ìèëûì ïðîôåññîðèøêîé íà÷àë ìåíÿ çàáàâëÿòü!   
Ãì, íèêîãäà íå çàìå÷àë â ñåáå ñêðûòîé òÿãè ê ñàìîèñòÿçàíèÿì...   
  
- ß è òàê ñ òàêèì òðóäîì ïîëó÷èë ýòó ðàáîòó... - îí íà÷àë çàèêàòüñÿ. Ìíå   
äàæå ñòàëî åãî ñëåãêà æàëü... Íå ñëèøêîì ïðèÿòíî ðàñïèñûâàòüñÿ â ñâîåì   
áåññèëèè... Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ñäåëàòü ýòî ëèøü îäíàæäû... òîãäà, íî ïîâåðüòå,   
ýòî íå áûëî ïðèÿòíûì îïûòîì! - Åñëè êòî-òî èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà óçíàåòå î òîì,   
÷òî ÿ äâå íåäåëè ïðîæèë â îñîáíÿêå Òîãî-êîãî-íå-íàçûâàþò ìíå íèêîãäà   
áîëüøå íå ïîëó÷èòü íîðìàëüíîé ðàáîòû... Âû âåäü çíàåòå!? Îáîðîòåíü, äà åùå   
ïîäîçðåâàåìûé â ñâÿçÿõ ñ Òåìíûì ëîðäîì, íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ   
äîâåðèåì... ß ïðîøó... Âàñ... ß ïîëó÷èë ýòó ðàáîòó òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî   
Äàìáëäîð ìíå äîâåðÿåò...   
  
- Âû ïîëó÷èëè ýòó ðàáîòó. - ïåðåáèë ÿ åãî, - òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ òàê   
çàõîòåë! À çàõî÷ó - è âû åå ïîòåðÿåòå... Âû ïîíÿëè!? - îí ëèøü   
íåðåøèòåëüíî êèâíóë... - Õîðîøî!   
  
Íå çíàþ, ñîáèðàëñÿ ëè îí åùå ÷òî-òî äîáàâèòü - ÿ íå ñòàë æäàòü! Âïîëíå   
óäîâëåòâîðåííûé "ñåàíñîì çàïóãèâàíèÿ" ÿ ïðîøåïòàë ïàðó ñëîâ, õëîïíóë â   
ëàäîøè - è ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä óæå áûë äîìà! 


	5. 5 ãëàâà

Ñåâåðóñ...  
  
Ïîïàâ â çàìîê, ÿ ïåðâûì äåëîì îñìîòðåë êîìíàòû, âíèìàòåëüíî âñëóøèâàÿñü â   
êàæäûé çâóê... Ñòîÿëà àáñîëþòíàÿ òèøèíà, íàðóøàåìàÿ ëèøü íåãðîìêèì   
ïîçâÿêèâàíèåì ïîñóäû - ýëüôû ãîòîâèëè îáåä â îòâåäåííûõ èì ïîäñîáíûõ   
ïîìåùåíèÿõ...   
  
Íàðöèññû, ïîõîæå, ñíîâà íå áûëî äîìà - â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà ÷àñòî ïîäîëãó   
ïðîïàäàëà "ó ïîäðóæåê"... Èíîãäà ìíå â ãîëîâó çàêðàäûâàþòñÿ ìûñëè î òîì,   
÷òî íè îäèí ÿ ìîãó èçìåíÿòü æåíå, íî è îíà âïîëíå âåðîÿòíî âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ   
êåì-íèáóäü... Âû áóäåòå óäèâëåíû, íî ýòà ìûñëü ìíå ñîâåðøåííî   
áåçðàçëè÷íà... Ñåé÷àñ îíà íå âûçûâàåò â ìîçãó ïðèâû÷íîãî îòêëèêà, íå   
çàñòàâëÿåò ìîè ðóêè ïðåäàòåëüñêè õîëîäåòü, à êðîâü ãíåâíî âñêèïàòü...   
  
È êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ îá ýòîì, ìíå ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ñòðàøíî... Ìîÿ æåíà, âîçìîæíî,   
ñïèò ñ äðóãèì ìóæ÷èíîé, à ìåíÿ ýòî íè òîëüêî íå òðîãàåò, à äàæå íåñêîëüêî   
ðàäóåò - îäíîìó õîðîøî... ß ìîãó ÷àñàìè ïðîñèæèâàòü â òàéíèêå, ïåðåáèðàÿ   
ÅÃÎ âåùè, ïðèæèìàÿ èõ ê ãóáàì, âäûõàÿ çíàêîìûé çàïàõ... êóïàÿñü â íåì...   
  
Òàê ÷òî æå ñî ìíîé ñëó÷èëîñü!? Ïî÷åìó ÿ òàê ìåíÿþñü!? Ðàíüøå ìûñëè îá   
èçìåíå ìîãëè íå ïðîñòî âûâåñòè ìåíÿ èç ñåáÿ - îíè ìîãëè ïðèâåñòè ê   
ïðåñòóïëåíèþ... óáèéñòâó, âîçìîæíî... Ñàìà ìûñëü... ìûñëü çàÿäëîãî   
ñîáñòâåííèêà, î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîæåò "òðîãàòü" ìîþ Íàðöèññó â ñâîå âðåìÿ   
áûëà ÷óòü ëè íå ñèëüíåå ðåâíîñòè ê Ëþïèíó... Òåïåðü æå âñå èçìåíèëîñü...   
Ïî÷åìó?   
  
ß íå ñòàë îñîáî óòðóæäàòü ñåáÿ âîïðîñàìè, îòâåòû íà êîòîðûå ÿ âñå ðàâíî íå   
ñìîãó ïîëó÷èòü è ïðîøåë ÷åðåç îãðîìíûé õîëë âãëóáü çàìêà...   
È õîòÿ ÿ ïðîæèë âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü â èìåíèè Ìàëôîåâ, ïðèçíàþñü âàì, ìåíÿ äî   
ñèõ ïîð áðîñàåò â äðîæü îò ýòèõ âåëè÷àâûõ çàëîâ, îò îäíîé ìûñëè î òîì,   
ñêîëüêî äåíåã áûëî âëîæåíî ìîèìè ïðåäêàìè â ïîñòðîéêó ýòîãî ñîîðóæåíèÿ...   
  
Ïðîéäÿ ïî êîðèäîðó, îñòàâëÿÿ ïîçàäè âñåâîçìîæíûõ öâåòîâ, ðàçìåðîâ è   
óáðàíñòâ êîìíàòû, ãîñòèíûå è ñïàëüíè, ÿ, íàêîíåö, î÷óòèëñÿ â íåáîëüøîé   
ïîëóòåìíîé êàìîðêå... Òàì, çà òîëñòîé äóáîâîé äâåðüþ ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä áûëà   
ìàñòåðñêàÿ ìîåãî äåäà... ß ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ïîìíþ åãî, íî îò ðîäèòåëåé çíàþ,   
÷òî îí óâëåêàëñÿ æèâîïèñüþ - â ïîìåñòüå ìíîãî åãî ðàáîò - è èñïîëüçîâàë   
ýòó êîìíàòó êàê ñòóäèþ...   
  
Â äåòñòâå ìåíÿ âñåãäà óäèâëÿëî òî, êàê ìîé ïðåäîê ìîã ðàáîòàòü...   
òâîðèòü... ïèñàòü â ýòîé ïëîõî, ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñîâñåì íå îñâåùåííîé êîìíàòå?   
Ñåé÷àñ æå ìíå âñå ðàâíî - òåìíîòà ìíå íà ðóêó... Èìåííî çäåñü, âäàëè îò   
âñåõ äîìî÷àäöåâ, ÿ õðàíþ âåùè ñâîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà... Òóò åãî ñòàðûå ìàíòèè,   
ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ ôàñîíîâ ïëàùè, êíèãè, âñå ðåäêèå è, ðàçóìååòñÿ, çàïðåùåííûå   
Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì... à åùå ïàëî÷êà... Âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà Âîëüäåìîðòà - ïîñëå   
åãî ñìåðòè, Õâîñò ïîäîáðàë åå è ïðèíåñ ìíå...   
  
Çà âñå ýòè ãîäû ÿ íè ðàçó íå ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåé - íåêîå ÷óâñòâî   
áëàãîãîâåéíîãî ñòðàõà è íåëåïîé âåðû ñäåðæèâàåò ìåíÿ îò ïîðûâà ïðîâåñòè   
ðóêîé ïî ãëàäêîìó ÷åðíîìó äåðåâó... äîòðîíóòüñÿ... ïàëüöàìè îùóòèòü âñå   
åùå ñòðóÿùóþñÿ èç ïàëî÷êè íåâåðîÿòíóþ... ðàçðóøèòåëüíóþ ýíåðãèþ...   
ß õðàíþ åå, ñæèãàåìûé íåëåïîé íàäåæäîé, ÷òî Òåìíîìó ëîðäó åùå ñóæäåíî   
âçÿòü åå â ðóêè... Âçÿòü... è òîãäà... óæ òîãäà-òî, íàâåðíÿêà, âåñü ìèð   
ïåðåâåðíåòñÿ, è ìû ñòàíåì Õîçÿåâàìè... ìû áóäåì âìåñòå!   
  
... âûíóâ èç êàðìàíà ñâÿçêó êëþ÷åé, ÿ âûáðàë íóæíûé, âñòàâèë â çàìîê è   
îñòîðîæíî ïîâåðíóë... Çàòåì äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è ñòàë ñíèìàòü òùàòåëüíî   
íàëîæåííûå çàêëÿòèÿ... Ñïðàâèâøèñü ñ ýòîé çàäà÷åé, ÿ ðàñïàõíóë äâåðè.   
Â íîçäðè ðåçêî óäàðèë çàïàõ äàâíî íåïðîâåòðèâàåìîãî, ïûëüíîãî ïîìåùåíèÿ -   
ýëüôû íå óáèðàþòñÿ çäåñü ïî ìîåìó ëè÷íîìó ïðèêàçó, à Íàðöèññà, êàæåòñÿ,   
âîîáùå íå çíàåò î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ýòîé êîìíàòêè...   
  
Òîëüêî Äðàêî èçâåñòíî î òàéíèêå, íî äàæå îí íå ïðåäïîëàãàåò, ÷òî ÿ òóò   
õðàíþ... çàïðåùåííûå êíèãè, êîìïîíåíòû çåëèé è àòðèáóòû ÷åðíîé ìàãèè -   
õîðîøàÿ îòãîâîðêà è, ãëàâíîå, âïîëíå ïðàâäîïîäîáíàÿ äëÿ ìîåãî ñûíà...   
  
Â ìàñòåðñêîé áûëî äóøíî... ïëîòíî çàäåðíóòûå øòîðû ñîâñåì íå ïðîïóñêàþò   
âîçäóõ! Âîêðóã, ó ñòåíû ñòîÿëè äåñÿòêè íåçàêîí÷åííûõ ðàáîò è ïðîñòî ÷èñòûå   
ïîëîòíà, íåìíîãî ñòàðîé ìåáåëè... Êàìåííûé ïîë êîå-ãäå çàëÿïàí êðàñêîé è   
ìàñëîì, îäíàêî áîëüøóþ åãî ÷àñòü ïîêðûâàåò òîëñòûì êîâðîì, ñêîïèâøàÿñÿ çà   
äîëãèå ãîäû ìó÷íèñòî-áåëàÿ, ïûëü...   
  
Ñòàðàÿñü ïî âîçìîæíîñòè íå çàïà÷êàòü ìàíòèþ, ÿ àêêóðàòíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà   
êîëåíè... Îòñ÷èòàâ íóæíîå êîëè÷åñòâî øàãîâ âïåðåä è âëåâî, ÿ ïîñòó÷àë   
ïàëî÷êîé ïî êàìåííîé ïëèòå... Òà, â òó æå ñåêóíäó áåñøóìíî îòúåõàëà,   
îáðàçîâàâ ïîä ñîáîé øèðîêîå óãëóáëåíèå, äîïîëíèòåëüíî çàùèùåííîå ñåðèåé   
çàêëÿòèé...   
Òîðîïëèâî ñíèìàÿ îäíî çà äðóãèì çàùèòíûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ, ÿ îùóùàë, ÷òî îò   
âîëíåíèÿ ó ìåíÿ äðîæàò ðóêè...   
  
***   
  
Íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ÿ ïðîñèäåë çäåñü, íà ãðÿçíîì ïîëó, íàêëîíèâøèñü è   
âûíèìàÿ èç òàéíèêà îäèí ïðåäìåò çà äðóãèì...   
À êîãäà æå ÿ, íàêîíåö, âñòàë, îòðÿõèâàÿ áðþêè è ìàíòèþ, çà îêíîì óæå   
òåìíåëî, è ýëüôû íåñëûøíî áåãàëè ïî çàìêó, çàæèãàÿ ôàêåëû...   
ß óæå çàïèðàë êîìíàòó, êîãäà óñëûøàë çà ñïèíîé øàãè... Ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûå äëÿ   
ýëüôà è ñëèøêîì ñòðåìèòåëüíûå è ðåçêèå äëÿ Íàðöèññû.   
Î... ÿ çíàë, êòî ðåøèë ñîñòàâèòü ìíå êîìïàíèþ ýòèì âå÷åðîì - ìîé ñòàðûé   
äðóã Ñåâåðóñ!   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ!? - ñïðîñèë ÿ ñêîðåå èç âåæëèâîñòè. - Òåáå ÷òî-òî íóæíî!?   
  
Øàãè îñòàíîâèëèñü, è ìíå íà ïëå÷î ëåãëà òÿæåëàÿ ìóæñêàÿ ðóêà... Îí ñòîÿë   
ñîâñåì áëèçêî, òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîã îùóùàòü èñõîäèâøèé îò íåãî áóêåò   
ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ çàïàõîâ: ìÿòà, áåëëàäîííà, àêîíèò - âñå òî, ÷òî ìàñòåð Çåëèé   
èñïîëüçîâàë â ñâîåé ðàáîòå.   
  
- Ëþöèóñ!? - ãîëîñ ðàçäàëñÿ ïðÿìî ó ìîåãî óõà. - Ëþöèóñ, òû âñå åùå   
äóìàåøü î ÍÅÌ!?   
  
Âîò, óçíàþ ñâîåãî Ñåâà - îí íèêîãäà íå õîäèò âîêðóã äà îêîëî, íå ïûòàåòñÿ   
íàñòðîèòü òåáÿ íà íåïðèÿòíûé ðàçãîâîð, íå íà÷èíàåò åãî ñ îáìåíà íè÷åãî íå   
çíà÷àùèìè áàíàëüíîñòÿìè... Èíîãäà ìíå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ, îáû÷íî æå íåò, íî   
ñåãîäíÿ ìíå õîòåëîñü ïîáûñòðåå çàêîí÷èòü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð. À òî, ÷òî îí   
áóäåò, ÿ ïîíÿë ñðàçó, êàê òîëüêî âñòðåòèë Ñåâåðóñà â êîðèäîðå Õîãâàðòñà...   
- Èíîãäà, à òû!?   
  
Îí âçäîõíóë è, âçÿâ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è, ïîâåðíóë ê ñåáå. Îäíîé ðóêîé   
ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷î, îí ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì äðóãîé çàïðàâèë çà óõî   
âûáèâøóþñÿ ïðÿäü âîëîñ, ïîïðàâèë ÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ è òîëüêî ïîòîì çàãîâîðèë:   
  
- ß òîæå. Íàâåðíîå, íå ÒÀÊ êàê òû, íî äóìàþ... - åãî ãëàçà âïèëèñü â ìåíÿ.   
- ß ÷àñòî çàäàþñü âîïðîñîì, ÷òî áûëî áû ñ íàìè, íå èñ÷åçíè Âîëüäåìîðò?   
  
ß ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè... Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðèâû÷êà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðàÿ ìåíÿ âñåãäà   
ðàçäðàæàëà - ýòî åãî íåèñòðåáèìàÿ ñòðàñòü ê ðàçìûøëåíèÿì òèïà "×òî áûëî,   
åñëè áû..." Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, ÷òî áûëî "åñëè áû" - âåäü ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå   
áóäåò! Ñëîæèëîñü òàê, êàê ñëîæèëîñü è ÷åãî áåç òîëêó äóìàòü î âñÿêèõ "åñëè   
áû"... Âñåãäà óäèâëÿë, äàæå â íåêîòîðîé ñòåïåíè ïîðàæàë òîò ôàêò, ÷òî â   
ýòîì ÷åëîâåêå ìîã óæèâàòüñÿ ÷èñòî ìàòåìàòè÷åñêèé ñêëàä óìà âìåñòå ñ   
íåäþæèííûì âîîáðàæåíèåì è, êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë, ñòðàñòüþ ê "åñëè áû"...   
  
Ó Âîëüäåìîðòà áûë òî÷íî òàêîé æå óì, ðàñ÷åòëèâûé, õîëîäíûé, íî ïðè ýòîì   
íåèñòîùèìûé íà âûäóìêè... Èìåííî îí ïðèäóìûâàë è ìîäåëèðîâàë âñå ïëàíû   
íàïàäåíèé, ïîðàæàÿ ñâîåé îðèãèíàëüíîñòüþ è íàõîä÷èâîñòüþ, à âîâñå íå   
æåñòîêîñòüþ, äàæå Äàìáëäîðà è åãî ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé...   
  
Ðàñòðåâîæåííûé ýòèìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè, âñòðå÷åé ñ Ëþïèíîì è çàïàõîì,   
èñõîäèâøèì îò ïåðåáèðàåìûõ ìíîþ âåùåé, ìîé îðãàíèçì ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî ìîé   
ðàçóì âñÿ÷åñêè ñòàðàëñÿ îòâåðãíóòü...   
... ÿ ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî ìîåé ùåêå ïîòåêëà ñîëåíàÿ êàïëÿ...   
"Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò!" - ìûñëåííî ãîâîðèë ÿ ñåáå, ñòàðàÿñü óíÿòü ãîòîâûé   
âîò-âîò ðàçðàçèòñÿ ïîòîê ñëåç, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîìîãàëî... Ñåâåðóñ ñ íå   
ìåíüøèì óäèâëåíèåì íàáëþäàë ýòó ñöåíó - îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåë Ëþöèóñà   
Ìàëôîÿ ïëà÷óùèì... Êîãäà âòîðàÿ êàïëÿ ìåäëåííî âûêàòèëàñü èç ñåðîãî ãëàçà,   
îí èçäàë ñäàâëåííûé çâóê è ïîòÿíóëñÿ êî ìíå... Ñíà÷àëà ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî îí   
îáíèìåò ìåíÿ, íî íåò...   
  
- Ïîøëè Ëþöèóñ! - ïîòÿíóë îí ìåíÿ çà ðóêàâ. - Óæèí, íàâåðíîå, óæå ãîòîâ -   
òåáå íàäî ïîåñòü!   
  
ß çíàë, ÷òî îí ýòî ñêàæåò! Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà çàáîòèëñÿ î ìîåì òåëå, íå óìåÿ   
ïðèëàñêàòü äóøó...   
Âûòèðàÿ ðóêàâîì ìàíòèè ñëåçû, ÿ ïîñëóøíî ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì â ñòîëîâóþ...   
Ñåâ õîðîøî çíàë ìî¸ ïîìåñòüå - îí áûâàë çäåñü íåñìåòíîå áåñ÷èñëåííîå   
êîëè÷åñòâî ðàç, ñíà÷àëà ãîñòÿ ó ìåíÿ íà øêîëüíûõ êàíèêóëàõ, ïîòîì   
ñêðûâàÿñü îò àâðîðîâ, à ÷óòü ïîçæå - è îò ñàìîãî Òåìíîãî ëîðäà...   
  
- Òû îñòàíåøüñÿ!? - ÿ ñåë çà ñòîë...   
- Ó ìåíÿ äåëà â Õîãâàðòñå... - îí îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.   
- Íó õîòü íà óæèí?.. - ñåé÷àñ ìíå áûëî íåîáõîäèìî åãî îáùåñòâî... Òîëüêî   
åãî - íèêîãî áîëüøå ÿ áûë íå â ñèëàõ âèäåòü!   
Îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòóë, îáòÿíóòûé ñàìûì ëó÷øèì êèòàéñêèì øåëêîì. Ýòî áûë   
âåñüìà êðàñíîðå÷èâûé æåñò äàæå äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà...   
  
***   
  
- Ðàññêàæè ìíå, êàê òû æèâåøü? - ÿ íà÷àë èçäàëåêà, ñòàðàÿñü ïîáëèæå   
ïîäâåñòè Ñåâà ê òåìå, êîòîðàÿ ìåíÿ ïî íàñòîÿùåìó èíòåðåñîâàëà.   
- Íèêàê... - îòâåò âïîëíå â äóõå... - óðîêè, ïðîâåðêà äîìàøíèõ ðàáîò,   
èçðåäêà íî÷íûå îáõîäû Õîãâàðòñà - âñå êàê âñåãäà... íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåòñÿ...   
- Ó÷èòåëÿ ìåíÿþòñÿ - ñòàðûå óõîäÿò, íîâûå ïðèõîäÿò... - îí íàïðÿãñÿ è   
ðåçêî ïîëîæèë âèëêó íà òàðåëêó.   
- Ñïðàøèâàé ïðÿìî, Ëþöèóñ - òû æå çíàåøü, ÿ íå ëþáëþ "îêðóæíûõ"   
ðàçãîâîðîâ!   
- Ðàññêàæè ìíå î íîâîì ïðîôåññîðå ÇÎÒÑ... - âçãëÿä èñïîäëîáüÿ... Îí   
àáñîëþòíî íå óäèâèëñÿ - ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ñïðàøèâàòü! Òåì ëó÷øå...   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïðèïîäíÿë îäíó ðóêó è òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè ðàññòåãíóë âåðõíþþ ïóãîâèöó   
âûñîêîãî âîðîòà ñþðòóêà - òîëüêî ïðè ìíå îí ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå ïîäîáíóþ   
âîëüíîñòü.   
  
- ×òî òû õî÷åøü óçíàòü!? 


	6. 6 ãëàâà

"Òåìíàÿ ìåòêà"  
  
- ×òî òû õî÷åøü óçíàòü!? - ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ÿ íå   
ðåàãèðóþ, îòñòðàíåííî ïÿëÿñü â ñòîë, îí âûñâîáîäèë ðóêó èç íåäð ÷åðíîé   
ìàíòèè è ïðîòÿíóë êî ìíå. Õðóñòàëüíûé áîêàë ìåëîäè÷íî çâÿêíóë, êîãäà îí   
ðåçêî îòïèõíóë åãî îò ñåáÿ... Çâîí ïîñóäû âûâåë ìåíÿ èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè...   
  
- ×òî òû äåëàåøü? - Ñåâåðóñ îòîäâèíóë ñòóë è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà...   
Òåïåðü îí âîçâûøàëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåäî ìíîé. Ñèëüíî, ÷óòü ãðóáîâàòî è íåëîâêî,   
íî â òî æå âðåìÿ äîâîëüíî áåðåæíî, îí âçÿë ìåíÿ çà ãðóäêè è ñëåãêà   
ïðèïîäíÿë.   
- Îí óìåð, ïîíèìàåøü!? Óìåð... - åãî ãëàçà, ÷åðíûå âëàæíûå òî÷êè íà   
áëåäíîì ëèöå, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñìîòðåëè â ìîè, åùå ïîëíûå ñëåç. - Óìåð...   
óìåð... - êàê ìîëèòâó íàøåïòûâàë îí, âñå åùå ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ìîå òåëî â   
âåðòèêàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè. - È ïðåêðàòè ñåáÿ èñòÿçàòü! Òîãî, ÷òî áûëî, íå   
èçìåíèòü è íå âåðíóòü... Ïîíèìàåøü?!   
  
ß íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë... Çíàë áû Ñåâ, êàêèå ìûñëè ñæèãàþò ìåíÿ, òðåâîæàò   
ñåðäöå, ïðîíèêàþò â ðàçóì è ÷óâñòâà... ß èçìåíþ, îáÿçàòåëüíî èçìåíþ è   
âåðíó âñå, ÷òî áûëî! Êàêèõ áû æåðòâ ìíå ýòî íå ñòîèëî, è Ñåâåðóñ ìåíÿ íå   
îñòàíîâèò... Îí äðóãîé, îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íàøåãî Ëîðäà, íî ÿ íå âèíþ åãî çà   
ýòî... Ïðàêòè÷åñêè íèêòî íå âåðèò â ýòî, íî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå äåðæó íà   
íåãî çëà! Îí ñòàðàëñÿ... ñòàðàëñÿ, íî íå ñìîã... Åìó áûëî âñåãî 17, êîãäà   
ÿ âïåðâûå ïðèâåë åãî ê íàì... È õîòÿ ÿ áûë íà ïî÷òè ïîëãîäà ìîëîæå åãî, ÿ   
áûë ñèëüíåå... Ëþáîâü îêðûëÿëà è ïðèäàâàëà ìíå ñèë...   
È óæ òî÷íî íå ìîåãî äðóãà ÿ âèíþ â ÅÃÎ ñìåðòè... Òîëüêî òðè... òðè   
÷åëîâåêà â îòâåòå çà ýòî! Ëþïèí, Õâîñò è Ïîòòåð... Îäèí îêîëäîâàë   
Âîëüäåìîðòà ñâîèì ïîðî÷íûì îáàÿíèåì è íàïóñêíîé íåâèííîñòüþ, äðóãîé, ñàì   
òîãî íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ, çàìàíèë â ëîâóøêó, à òðåòèé äîêîí÷èë äåëî... Óáèéöû!!!   
- Ñåâåðóñ! - åãî ðóêè ðàçæàëèñü, è ìîå òåëî áåçâîëüíî îñåëî íà ñòóë. -   
Ñåâåðóñ...- åëå ñëûøíî ñïðîñèë ÿ. - Òâîÿ ìåòêà... îíà íèêîãäà...   
- Íåò! - åãî ãîëîñ, åãî òîí, êàçàëîñü, ñîâåðøåííî èñêëþ÷àëè ïîäîáíóþ   
âîçìîæíîñòü... - Íåò, íèêîãäà!!   
- Ïîêàæè åå! - îí ïîáëåäíåë... Ãëàçà íà òîíêîì ëèöå ïðåâðàòèëèñü â äâà   
ìàëåíüêèõ çíàêà âîïðîñà.   
  
Ýòà òåìà áûëà òàáóèðîâàíà! ß íèêîãäà íå ðàññïðàøèâàë Ñåâà î ïðè÷èíàõ,   
ïîáóäèâøèõ åãî ñòàòü øïèîíîì Äàìáëäîðà, îí æå, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü,   
âîçäåðæèâàëñÿ îò îáñóæäåíèÿ ìîèõ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì îòíîøåíèé. Ìû ñòàðàòåëüíî   
èçáåãàëè ïîäîáíûå âîïðîñû, îòãðàíè÷èâàÿñü îáùèìè çàìå÷àíèÿìè è îòðûâî÷íûìè   
ôðàçàìè.   
Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ âïîëíå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü, íàñêîëüêî ìîÿ ïðîñüáà ïîòðÿñëà åãî   
ñâîåé èíòèìíîñòüþ, ñëîâíî ÿ ïîïðîñèë åãî ðàçäåòüñÿ ïåðåä öåëîé òîëïîé þíûõ   
ãðèôôèíäîðîê! Âïðî÷åì, âàì, âåðîÿòíî, ñëîæíî ïîíÿòü ýòî - âû íå òàê õîðîøî   
êàê ÿ çíàåòå Ñåâåðóñà...   
  
... îí áûë òàê ïîðàæåí, ÷òî äàæå íå ñìîã âîñïðîèçâåñòè ñâîé ÿäîâèòûé,   
ïîëíûé ñàðêàçìà òîí...   
È åñëè âû õîòü íåìíîãî çíàêîìû ñ ìàñòåðîì Çåëèé â Õîãâàðòñå, ýòî ñêàæåò   
âàì ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì âñå ìîè ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêèå äîìûñëû.   
  
Ïàóçà íà÷èíàëà çàòÿãèâàòüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ñêîëüçèë ïî ìíå íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè,   
ñîâåðøåííî íå çíàÿ, êàê åìó ðåàãèðîâàòü...   
- Ïîæàëóéñòà! - î, äðóçüÿ ìîè, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü: òîí ïîæàëîáíåå è   
óìîëÿþùèå ãëàçà - îí âñåãäà íà ýòî ïîêóïàëñÿ!   
  
Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ñåâåðóñ åùå êîëåáàëñÿ, ïîòîì íåîõîòíî ñòÿíóë ñ ïëå÷   
ìàíòèþ, ðàññòåãíóë ñþðòóê è, íåáðåæíî êèíóâ åãî íà ñïèíêó áëèæàéøåãî   
ñòóëà, ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåäëåííî è íåóâåðåííî ðàññòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû íà ìàíæåòàõ...   
Òàì, ïîä ÷åðíîé íåïðîíèöàåìîé òêàíüþ "æèëà" ñâîåé æèçíüþ Òåìíàÿ ìåòêà...   
  
Ñïðàâèâøèñü ñ ìàíæåòîé, Ñåâ çàêàòàë ðóêàâ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã   
ëó÷øå âèäåòü òîíêóþ áåëóþ ðóêó...   
  
***   
  
Íè÷åãî íîâîãî, îòëè÷íîãî îò òîãî, ÷òî áûëî íà ìîåì ïðåäïëå÷üå, ÿ,   
ðàçóìååòñÿ, íå óâèäåë. ×åðåï áûë åäâà çàìåòåí íà êîæå, ñêðûâàÿñü êàê áû   
ïîä íåé... Áëåêëûå ëèíèè ñëèâàëèñü â íåÿñíûé óçîð... Íè÷åãî, êàê îáû÷íî   
íè÷åãî!   
  
- Äîâîëåí!? - Ñíåéï çàñòåãíóë ðóêàâ ÷åðíîé ðóáàøêè è ñíÿë ñî ñïèíêè ñòóëà   
ñþðòóê... ß îòðåøåííî ñìîòðåë, êàê îí çàâåðøàåò ñâîé ãàðäåðîá... Îäåâøèñü   
è íàêèíóâ ìàíòèþ, Ñåâ, êàê íè â ÷åì íè áûâàëî, îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòóë è   
íåâîçìóòèìî ïðèñòóïèë ê ïîåäàíèþ ïðåðâàííîãî óæèíà.   
Î, ÿ îòëè÷íî çíàë, ÷òî ñêðûâàåòñÿ ïîä ýòîé íåâîçìóòèìîñòüþ... Êðàéíåå   
ñìóùåíèå è îò÷àñòè çëîñòü...   
  
***   
  
- Òàê ÷òî òû äóìàåøü î Ëþïèíå!? - ÿ ñíîâà ïîäíÿë ýòó òåìó òîëüêî êîãäà ñ   
óæèíîì áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî, è ýëüôû ñóåòëèâî áåãàëè âîêðóã ñòîëà, ñîáèðàÿ   
ãðÿçíóþ ïîñóäó. Ìû ñèäåëè â áèáëèîòåêå, îãðîìíîì, ïðîïûëåííîì íàñêâîçü,   
ïîìåùåíèè, ñ ñèãàðåòàìè è áóòûëî÷êîé ñàìîãî ëó÷øåãî êîíüÿêà.   
Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ãëàçà îò åæåíåäåëüíèêà ïî ×åðíîé ìàãèè... Ýòî èçäàíèå,   
âûõîä êîòîðîãî íåêîãäà ñïîíñèðîâàë ñàì Òåìíûé ëîðä, óæå ìíîãî ëåò áûëî   
çàïðåùåíî Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì è âûõîäèëî ïîäïîëüíî, ïî ïîäïèñêå... Çà áîëüøèå   
äåíüãè, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì!   
Ñåâ íå ìîã âûïèñûâàòü åãî... Áûëî áû â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè íåðàçóìíî äåëàòü ýòî   
â áåçóïðå÷íî îõðàíÿåìîì Õîãâàðòñå "ïîä êðûëûøêîì" ñòàðèêà Äàìáëäîðà,   
íèêîãäà íå ïîîùðÿâøåãî óâëå÷åíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà òåìíûìè èñêóññòâàìè... Íî,   
ïðèåçæàÿ êî ìíå, Ñåâ òùàòåëüíî èçó÷àë è êîíñïåêòèðîâàë âñå ïðîïóùåííûå   
íîìåðà. ×òî íè ãîâîðè, à Òåìíàÿ ìàãèÿ âñåãäà áûëà åãî êîíüêîì...   
  
- Ëþöèóñ! - îí íåîõîòíî îïóñòèë æóðíàë. - Ìû óæå ãîâîðèëè îá ýòîì... Ìíå   
íå÷åãî òåáå ðàññêàçàòü - ÿ íè÷åãî íå çíàþ. Êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî îí îáîðîòåíü...   
ýòî òû è ñàì çíàåøü... ÿ ñëûøàë, ÷òî îí èç Íîðôîëêà - è ýòî âñå!   
  
ß ïîíèìàþùå ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé... Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ âîâñå íå îáÿçàí çíàòü   
÷òî-ëèáî îá ýòîì ÷åëîâåêå. Íàïðîòèâ, ÿ áû âåñüìà óäèâèëñÿ è äàæå â   
íåêîòîðîé ñòåïåíè ðàçîçëèëñÿ, âûäàé îí ìíå ïîëíóþ áèîãðàôèþ îáîðîòíÿ!   
  
- Ñëóøàé, ó òåáÿ åñòü åùå íîìåðà, êîòîðûå ÿ íå âèäåë?.. - Ñåâ óêàçàë ðóêîé   
íà ñòîïêó æóðíàëîâ íà ñòîëå.   
- Èùåøü ÷òî-òî îñîáåííîå?   
- Í-íåò... Òàê, êîå-êàêèå ìûñëè... - Ñåâåðóñà áåñïîëåçíî î ÷åì-òî   
ñïðàøèâàòü ïîêà îí ñàì âñå äî êîíöà íå ïðîäóìàë, íå ðàçëîæèë "ïî   
ïîëî÷êàì"... Ïîýòîìó ÿ ìîë÷à âñòàë...   
  
Ïåðåáèðàÿ áóìàãè è ñòàðûå æóðíàëû â ÿùèêàõ ñòîëà, ÿ ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî   
íàòêíóëñÿ íà ñòàðóþ ôîòîãðàôèþ: ÿ è Ñåâåðóñ, ñîâñåì åùå ìàëü÷èøêè, è ÎÍ...   
  
Â ìèðå ñóùåñòâóåò âñåãî äâå ïîäîáíûõ ôîòîãðàôèè... Ôîòîãðàôèè, íà êîòîðûõ   
èçîáðàæåí Âîëüäåìîðò... Ôîòîãðàôèè, íà êîòîðûõ îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáÿ ñíÿòü...   
Îäíó, íà Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ, îí ïðåïîäíåñ ìíå... Âòîðàÿ õðàíèòüñÿ ó   
Ëåéñòðåíäæåé, êàê íàãðàäà çà îòëè÷íóþ ñëóæáó...   
Âñåãî äâå... íî ïðèäåò âðåìÿ è èõ ñòàíåò ãîðàçäî áîëüøå! Íà êàæäîé óëèöå,   
êàæäîì ñòîëáå, â êàæäîì îêíå áóäåò ÅÃÎ ïîðòðåò...   
Íå ñïðàøèâàéòå ìåíÿ êîãäà, íî ýòî âðåìÿ ïðèäåò... ß çíàþ! 


End file.
